


Forgotten Memories

by lovelyhylia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beedle - Freeform, Beedle is a good guy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ganon doesnt at first, Ganon has long hair, Ganon is a softie in this, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule is a city, It only bothers him for .2 seconds, Journals, Link does too, Link is an anxious mess, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of ganons past, Modern Era, Modern Setting, References to Depression, Secrets, Temporary Amnesia, Timelines, Zelda and link remember, Zelda is links sister in this, healthy relationship, seasonal depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhylia/pseuds/lovelyhylia
Summary: Link and Ganon have been in a steady relationship for awhile now, and while Ganon remembers nothing of his past lives Link does and tries keeping it from him. Ganon finds out, though, and his reaction is one that Link doesn't expect. Modern AU





	Forgotten Memories

It was a lovely winter morning in the city of hyrule, everyone bustling about trying to get their christmas decorations up and eggnog purchased for the coming holiday. Link though usually doesn't partake in the holiday festivities and excitement, and instead holes himself up in the comfortable warmth of his and his partners house, and leaves the shopping and snow shoveling to Ganon. Ganon himself doesnt mind at all, being more than capable of shoveling the layers of snow, and is more than happy to go a few blocks down to get their necessities when needed. Ganon also knows that Link is one of the unfortunate few that is cursed with seasonal depression, and takes the necessary steps to keep his partner comfortable and happy during these hard months. 

Link has been acting strangely though whenever Ganon leans down to give him a gentle kiss after returning home, flinching away and stepping aside when Ganon trys to hug him as well. Ganon can't figure out what's troubling link, and doesn't ask for quite awhile under the suspicion it might just be the depression making him act like this. About three weeks later though when Ganon is walking home from work, Links best friend Beedle approaches him. "Oh, hello Beedle. Is something the matter?" Ganon asks this due to the worried look on the younger males face, and Beedle nods. "I'm cant tell you exactly what because Link would have my hide, all I can say is maybe take a peek at his journal? Itll explain everything." Beedle darts away quickly after saying this, leaving Ganon with a brow raised and his mouth open a bit. What Beedle said was pretty vague and cryptic, but Ganon decides to take his advice. 

He arrives home shortly after and sets the many bags of groceries on the kitchen table, and heads to his and Links shared room to investigate. Link is out with his sister Zelda to have some coffee, so Ganon has about an hour to sleuth. He walks over to links side of the bed, and opens the nightstand drawer which contains his journal. Link knows that Ganon knows it's there, but trusts him enough to leave the clasp unlocked. After he brushes a clump of blankets aside and sits down, Ganon flicks through the first few pages. 

They contain nothing of importance, just what Link had done that day and a few recipes that Zelda taught him. Ganon flicks forward a few pages more, and these pages are filled with things about how he loves Ganon and their relationship and how good he is to Link, and these pages cause Ganon to smile a bit. He reads through Links journal for a good 20 minutes before coming across a vertically folded page, and Ganon hums to himself before opening it. 

~Link - year 74X

I can't bring myself to tell Gan.  
Zelda remembers everything too and had advised me to keep it hidden for as long as I can

I'm trying but it's hard, so hard.  
I love Ganon with all of my heart, and I'm glad he doesnt remember the previous timelines. I hope he never will. 

I've talked about it with Beedle a bit off and on, the poor guy doesnt understand and has begged me to tell Ganon about it as it could affect our relationship if I dont. The thing is is if I do, it will affect it worse I feel. 

I know Gan loves me, but what if he doesnt when he remembers what he was?  
The Demon king that he was?~

To say that Ganondorf is shocked is an understatement, and he reads the passage over a few times before shutting the book and putting it back into its spot. 'Timelines? 'Demon King?' He doesnt understand, and says these key words aloud, hoping it will jog something in his memory better that way. "Demon king, demon king? De-" He paces for a bit, and stops dead in his tracks when he looks at a photo of him and link. It's from a few years back, around when they first met. Ganons orange hair was short and slicked back, and links hair was in a low ponytail. Link looks so familiar now that Ganon sees his hair styled that way, and everything suddenly hits him. The photo frame drops and shatters upon making contact with the floor, and Ganon has to brace himself against their bedpost. His knees have become weak, and he holds his head in his hands. 

Rot, bloodshed, link, zelda, power, triforce, Link, power, calamity, power, LINK. 

All of this swirls and swims around in his head and at the worst possible time, he hears the front door open, and link call out a soft "I'm home" before shutting the door. As pained as he is in this moment, Ganon doesn't want to frighten Link, so he composes himself a bit before exiting their bedroom. "Hello, love. How was... Coffee? Ganon forces a smile, and link takes notice immeditely. He raises a brow, and looks at Ganon for a moment before answering. "It was good? Is something the matter?" He sets his satchel down and begins approaching Ganon, who takes Links hands in his once the younger is close enough.

"My dear, you know I love you more than life itself, correct?" Link looks confused, but nods nontheless, letting Ganon continue. "Well, your good friend Beedle approached me earlier this day as I was walking home and advised me to rifle through your journal, to know what was wrong with you?" Link becomes less confused and moreso terrified as he realizes just where this conversation is heading, and his hold on Ganons hands tighten as he speaks. "Well, I felt quite bad about doing so, but I decided I should and read your journal for a bit.. and came across the passage that, well, explains your worries about me finding out about my past self and my past deeds and I just want you to know that while reading this did cause everything to flood back into my memory, it doesnt change anything." Ganon releases his hold on links hands, and instead cups the side of links cheek with one, giving Link a smile as he does. 

"Evil me is gone, at least for this timeline, Link. I love you, and nothing can change that." Ganon strokes the side of Links face with the pad of his thumb, and after processing everything that Ganondorf just said, Link reaches up and rests his hand on top of Ganons. "I.. dont know what to say, love. I'm so, so happy." Link closes the space between them, and wraps his arms around Ganons large frame. "Now, let's dig into some of the goodies I brought home for you, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! There isnt a great deal of nice Ganon and Link fics/drabbles around. So i decided to try my hand at a short one. I hope you all enjoy! I also didnt specify, but this Links appearence is a mix of twilight princess and BOTW, Ganon looking like himself from twilight princess as well. 
> 
> If you like, Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! ^_^


End file.
